The Gong of Fate
by auragonian
Summary: Songfic based off of Jam Project's GONG. A dying warrior that escaped from the Underdark gives his final words as his young charge continues on. Features a cameo of Drizzt.


**Sound the Gong of Fate**

_A songfic based off of the song GONG by Jam Project. _

_Two drow were visible in the snows of Icewind Dale, one was an adult, wearing armor everywhere but his abdomen, a decision he now regretted as he sat against a rock, bleeding. The other however, was a very young boy, both were escapees from the Underdark, but, the two hunters trailing them had caught up, and even though the grown male had defeated them and taken their lives, he had been fatally wounded. The boy had hid during the battle, and now came to check the man who helped him escape, his red eyes teared up as he heard his guardian give him a task, to take his bag, his sword, and his amulet to some friends waiting for him on the surface. As the boy reluctantly nodded and ran, the warrior sang a song to himself as his life began to fade away._

"This intense, burning that I feel… is a slow dying flame in my heart.

As you depart from this battlefield with my sword and my things.

I'm starting to see, what the future holds for you…"

_A sharp breath, and a smile started to cross on the run away warrior's face as he continued his song._

"Though the road, will be rough while you're alone… on a journey, before the dawn that we sought!

So please, just remember all of the things I taught you as we fled… and that we were able to see the stars together…"

_The boy kept going, and even though his friend was out of sight, he stopped when he thought he heard him sing._

"Don't look back now my boy!

Don't show me your tears.

I see your destiny now, you must reach toward your future!"

_The boy kept running then, still hearing the song follow him on the wind._

"There sounds the Gong of Fate!"

_The boy trips and hurts himself, grunting as he stands up to keep going._

"Get on your feet right now and go!

And live up to who you're named for!

With a lightning fast sword in hand, strike down those in your way.

Oh young hero with my steel, take my things to the Riftwood!

There you will meet the one, that you must protect!

LITTLE ZAK! LITTLE ZAK!"

_The young drow ran, following the map he found in his mentor's bag, and teaching himself how to fight as he heads south east. Back in the snowy dale, a hooded ranger walks into the area as he hears a sound, and sees the fallen warrior. The drow pays no attention, intent on singing on._

"Should you lose, all of your energy and hope,

And fall to your knees, filled with doubt and despair…

Know that while I'm not with you in body,

I'll be watching over you from among the stars in soul…"

_The Ranger, confused, slowly moves closer to listen further._

"DO NOT BE AFRAID!

Don't you dare throw away your pride!

It's sometimes all you got, now stop hesitating and go forward!"

_The ranger was now standing over the fallen warrior, still unnoticed by the dying drow, and flinched when he yelled._

"ZAK CAN YOU HEAR THE GONG?

Go dance bravely in your fights!

Oh, my brave young hero!

Listen to the songs of the blades, they will guide your victory!

Live up to the name that you share, with the one who knew not to surrender!

Keep under the commands of your oaths, within your burning soul!

Little Zak! Little Zak!"

_The stranger concerned, started bandaging the bleeding drow, raising an eyebrow at the name he mentioned. The warrior's breath grew ragged as visions of future battles kept him from reality._

"The Gong! The Gong! I HEAR THE GONG OF FATE!"

_The ranger pulled back, and listened to the final words the warrior gave to his missing ally._

"Get on your feet and take my blade! Oh young Zaknafein!

Take it to my friends in the Riftwood, where your destiny awaits.

Oh young hero with my steel! Meet the one you must protect!

Go meet your princess with my amulet around your neck, and achieve your destiny!

Zaknafein! Zaknafein!"

_As soon as the name left his lips for the last time, the warrior's eyes closed for good. The ranger sat stunned next to him, and finally saw the smaller foot prints leading away from the corpse. Lowering his hood, the ranger looked at his fellow drow, and wondered, just who he was, and how long the other child had been moving ahead._

_Drizzt sighed and gave the warrior a proper grave, the time spent listening to him combined with the burial putting more and more distance with the runaway. Though, something told him deep down he'd be meeting this boy named for his father in the distant future. Looking up at the moonlit sky above, he returned to Mithrall Hall, what he heard being kept to him alone._


End file.
